We belong together
by LovingNerdLife
Summary: Ron is devastated after J.K Rowling's interview where she said Hermione shoul've ended with Harry. Hermione has some things to say.


A/N: Hello! Before this starts I just want to say that I couldn't have done this without reading a particular fanfiction written by RonxHermsever first. She inspired me inmensly, so if you understand spanish and want to check that out, I would recommend it. I also want to say that, obviously, these characters and world are J.K Rowlings' and not mine.

Enjoy!

...

When Hermione heard the front door of her home being slammed, she wasn't surprised. She was expecting Ron to be furious.

"Hermione," Ron said, sounding more heartbroken than angry, which made her face fall.

"Hi, Ron," Hermione said with a sad smile as she walked over to him and put her hands on each side of his face lovingly.

It didn't work, though. Ron took her wrists gently and pulled her away from him before walking over to the window with a sigh.

"Ron... listen," she tried again.

"Did you hear what she said?" Ron said, turning around abruptly to look at her with a pained face.

"Yes, I did," Hermione responded calmly. "But, honey, it doesn't"-

"Who does she think she is, huh?" Ron interrupted her, now definitely angry. "After everything that she has put us through, she thinks you would be better off with Harry? We've been married for years, Mione. We have kids! We are in love!"

"Yes, we are!" she said, with a small smile. "We are in love, Ron. Isn't that all that matters? What she said doesn't mean anything."

"How could it not mean anything?" he responded incredously. "She's the author, Hermione. She created us. She knows-"

"No, she doesn't know," Hermione interrupted him. "She doesn't, Ron. She doesn't know a thing. She doesn't know how funny my stomach feels every time you smile at me. She doesn't know that my favorite thing is waking up beside you every morning. She doesn't know how much my heart swells up with love everytime I see you play with Rose and Hugo. If she doesn't see how happy you make me, if she thinks for even a second that I could be happier with Harry, then she doesn't know me at all."

Ron felt tears pool in his eyes after hearing those words. "I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," Hermione responded before moving forwards to hug him tightly. "And don't you dare think that you are not good enough for me. Because I know that's what you've been thinking," she added with the cutest frown Ron had ever seen.

He could only let out a low chuckle as a response as she caressed her cheek in a tender manner.

"Listen to me," Hermione said, looking deep into her husband's eyes. "I love Harry. I really do. He is my best friend. He is the brother I never had. And we understand each other, you know? Maybe in ways that you and I will never understand each other, just like you two understand eachother in ways I can't begin to comprehend and we-" she blushed a little bit before continuing. "Well, you and I understand each other in ways Harry will never know, don't we?" That made Ron give a small but genuine laugh.

"Trust me," Hermione continued. "The fact that Harry and I love each other doesn't mean we were meant to be together romantically. We weren't."

"How can you be so sure?" Ron said, still uncertain.

"When we were hunting horcruxes and you left... we barely even talked. I spent all the time crying for you and"-

"I'm so sorry," Ron said, feeling a weight in his chest just by remembering that time.

"There is no need for that," Hermione responded shaking her head. "We forgave you a long time ago. Now, please, quit interrupting me, Ronald," she said, frowning again, which made Ron laugh harder this time.

"Please, go on," he said with a smile.

"Thank you. How very nice of you," she responded with the same smile. "Like I was saying, I spent most of the time crying for you and Harry wouldn't stop checking on Ginny on the Marauders' Map. We were still there for each other, because we're friends, but we were miserable without you."

"But you were just miserable because she wanted you to be!" Ron said, as he walked away from her with his hands pulling at his hair in an exasperated manner. "She did that because of some sort of personal thing or some bull. She didn't do it because she actually thought we would work!"

"But we do!" Hermione said with a passionate voice. "That's the point, Ron. We do! Because we are in love! And because we challenge each other and we push each other to be better and we just... work. We just work, Ron. It doesn't matter how or why, it matters that we do."

"Mione"- Ron started.

"Don't you dare interrupt me," she said as she raised her hand towards him.

"I couldn't care less about what a writer says. I don't care who she is because she is a person, people say stupid stuff sometimes. I guarantee you we would've found our way towards each other even if that hadn't been her plan, because there is no chance I can live a life without being in love with you. We belong together, Ron. And Harry belongs with Ginny. That's the way it has always been and will always be. It's too late for her to change her mind now, and even if she does, that doesn't mean I have to change mine."

After saying that, she released a long breath and took his face in her hands again.

"Ronald Weasley," she said, forcing him to look at her. "I made a promise to you on our wedding day. I promised you I would love you through everything, no matter what. You of all people should know I don't make promises I don't mean and I don't back down either. I will be by your side as long as you want me."

"I will always want you," Ron said, his voice quivering. "I have wanted you all my life."

"That's all I need, then," Hermione answered, smiling. "Nothing could make me happier." And with that, she put her arms around his neck and gave him a short but sweet kiss that took his breath away.

"I love you," she said against his lips before pecking them again.

"I love you too," Ron whispered as he put his forehead to hers.

Hermione stroked his hair slowly as she asked, "Feeling better?"

"Yes," Ron said before giving her another peck on the lips. "Thank you."

"Any day," Hermione answered, pulling him closer to give him a longer kiss.

After the kiss ended, and with his forehead still pressed to hers, Ron asked with a teasing smile, "So, do you think we need couple's therapy?"

"Hmmm... I think the therapist will get bored of us snogging and staring at each other the whole time. But sure, we can give it a go," she answered with the same teasing tone followed by a giggle that got lost in her husbands' lips as they kissed once again.

...

A/N: There you go! I really hope you like that. It is a pretty good representation of what I think of that interview. If you want to review/fave/etc that would be highly appreciated. Much love!


End file.
